Third Chance
by Ronnoco
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy bring Terra back to life, with a few complications; Not everyone is as forgiving as they seem... Companion to 'It's Not Your Fault'. Rather humorous. TerraxBB RobxRae
1. Back From Stone

**Third Chance**

_Ronnoco_

Chapter I

**Back From Stone**

Inside a gold-lit cave deep beneath Jump City, Beast Boy could only hold his breath. After so long waiting, Raven had finally found the right spell to bring their friend back to life. He stared in awe at the statue, raised high up on a stone pillar, spreading its arms out wide and strong. "Terra..."

Raven sat down, as calm and casual as if this were just a normal happening of a normal day. She started a small fire in a pitted area of the cave floor, then blew a powder over it, turning the flames a deep violet. She looked up at her green companion, eyes worried, cautious. "Don't get your hopes too high," she warned, "I had to invent half this spell up on my own. I and no one else has ever done this sort of thing before. Successfully, at least..."

Beast Boy glanced down, shedding a bright smile. "I trust you. Don't think about it. Just do it."

"You know, just because _you_ don't think, doesn't mean it works..." Raven joked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Real funny..." He replied, the slightest hint of nervousness being let out. Staring up at the rocky figure, remembering all the 'good times', he could hardly believe that she could come back, after the year and some he's waited. Such a long time...

"Hey BB, quit dreaming and lets work some magic! Get over here!" Raven called impatiently. "Here." She handed him a small dish, hot from the flames in it. "Monkey up there and do as I say, WHEN, and ONLY WHEN, I say to." The green teen complied, climbing up the base as a spider-monkey, changing back to his neutral form when he got there. "Okay, I'm going to say a spell, at the word 'revivio', sprinkle the powder, fire and all, on her. Then, um, well, I don't _entirely_ know what _exactly_ will happen next, so be prepared for anything. Got that?"

"Mmm hmm!"

Raven took a very deep breath. She was ready, as ready as could be. After extreme meditation, a few visits to her mirror, and practicing the spell's procedure as much as possible, she felt ready for anything. With a dramatic wave of her hands, she began her spell. "Terrisco Azarath, metronomy resesizen Xaphire croutons shaqueille Zinothium!" she glanced up momentarily at Beast boy, who jerked his head forward in a '_and...-?'_ sort of way, "Revivio Terrzarc!" He tossed the bowl's contents at the statue, and in the dark cloud which resulted, fell over backwards. Only just catching himself, the changeling stood back up, readying for what came next.

The smoke cleared, to reveal Terra's body sway for a moment, before falling off the perch like a rag-doll. Beast Boy was there in an instant, catching the girl he loved.

Raven casually drifted over, looked down at Terra, then frowned. "Hmm, _that_ may pose a problem..."

"What?" the green guy asked perplexed. He looked down into his arms himself. "I don't see anything wrong. What's wrong? She's not a rock anymore..."

"BB, take a closer look..."

Somewhat apprehensive, he looked down again, all he saw was a beautiful teen girl in an apprentice's uniform, resting peacefully against his beating chest- "Hold on, RAE! She's not _breathing_! She's _dead_!"

"Told you that would pose a problem..." Raven muttered under her breath.

"But, but _you _said, said it would bring her back to life and-"

"Well, _technically_, I said it would bring her back from _stone_, which it did..."


	2. Dead Girl

**Third Chance**

_Ronnoco_

Chapter II

**Dead Girl**

At this dreadful point, Beast Boy began to hyperventilate, going into hysterics. "RAE! SHE'S DEAD! Terra's dead! Oh my gawd, I think I'm gonna- I'm holding a dead girl, and... oh jeeze, dead... Terra's dead..."

At first, Raven, of course, was enjoying this moment of needless torture of Beast Boy, who was really due for payback in his never-ending antics. Until she saw his sorrowful eyes. "...dead... She's dead..." Raven could tell right then how much this realization horrified him; apparently he never considered being a _lifeless_ statue as also being dead

"Listen Beast Boy," Raven began, noticing his tears, "She's less dead then before, and, I think at least, I can make her fully alive again."

The emerald mourner looked up from his unanimated friend, whose tongue at the moment was hanging out. "Yeah, (sniffle) okay. What do we do?"

"Lets go home."

* * *

The other Titans were, conveniently, at the theater watching virtually every movie, since they got free tickets for being the local 'super-heroes'. This left Raven, Beast boy, and dead Terra alone in the infirmary not to be bothered, their comrades oblivious to the greatness of the day.

Beast Boy was sitting on the bed, legs kicking, holding his beloved corpse mercifully. Raven, on the other hand, was reading a book. For what seemed like hours she read, but finally the text slammed shut, startling the changeling.

"Did you find an answer?"

"To a certain extent, yes..."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means I found a solution which also has some, err, _side effects_." Raven replied, staring at the floor guiltily. "I can't use sorcerer's magic, or even combined. It's pure demon powers that go into something like this. Like when Trigon brought Slade back..."

"I don't care! Just bring her back!"

"...The side effect is," Raven continued, irritated of the rude interruption, "that she'll wear the marks of a demon servant."

Beast Boy's face suddenly fell. "You mean, like the red symbols that were on Slade? Like the one still on you...?"

"Yes..." She turned away, rubbing her forehead consciously. "The same way Slade and I are bound, so will she. To me..."

"And, and you can't get rid of it-?"

"If I knew how to do _that_, don't you think I would've by now!" She barked, temper rising.

"I mean, if you're the one doing it, can't you control it?"

"I don't know..."

>anyways, R+R is appreciated, thanks.:)


	3. Back To Life

**_thanks to all you reviewers! anyways, i have about 7 chapters written right now, ill add a chap a night, my plan at least. Let me know if you have any ideas... I promise that it will get angsty later on...:D_**

**Third Chance**

_Ronnoco_

Chapter III

**Back to Life**

Slowly, Beast Boy set Terra down, standing up himself. He apprehensively stepped towards Raven, who still faced the other way. He reached out his right hand, resting it on her shoulder. "Rae, your mark will never leave, will it...?"

"No."

He just stared at her, wondering. Wondering about all the pain she had gone through, the decisions she had to make, the sacrifice to save her friends and bring down her father and Slade. The fact that she had lived her life without freely expressing emotion, though that was slowly changing now. That mark was a scar to torment her forever, remind her every time she looked into the mirror of what she was, what horrors she was capable of creating, what she had brought to this earth. She had conquered destiny by a hair strand, but was still unknowing of what to come; was she also destined to hell?

Raven slowly turned back about. Beast Boy smiled. "You know, I don't think that's the mark of demons," he began, "it's the mark of deceiving fate."

"Thanks"

"Bring her back Rae. No one cares about a silly red symbol. It means gibberish anyways..."

Raven giggled. "Alright"

Beast Boy couldn't help but feel really good right then. Raven _laughing_? She was changing so much lately, as Trigon's influence became weaker and weaker. She could loosen up and have fun without worry of blowing anything up now. It was a relief to finally see her happy. He had learned just before the Hellday incident of her affection towards Robin, now she could love without fret.

Raven stared down upon Terra, finding it disturbing to see the energetic and lively person she once knew cold and quiet. "I, I think I know what to do. It's going to have to be completely silent so I don't lose concentration..."

Beast Boy replied with a nod. Feeling slightly scared of the lifeless body before her, Raven placed her hand on Terra's forehead. She closed her eyes, thinking deeply to find the magic inside that she needed. Beast Boy watched in amazement as a silvery mist of power enveloped Raven's hand, searching for the lost soul. He cautiously came forward, witnessing the miracle in awe, leaning next to Raven over Terra, looking between both faces rapidly. When he felt a touch.

Terra's hand was moving ever so delicately, reaching for someone. Beast Boy immediately bent down, making eye-level with her hand, holding it dearly. "Terra...!"

With a gasp for air and a cough of dust, Terra's eyes opened. "Wha-?"

"Oh my gawd! Terra!" Beast Boy yelped, immediately glomping her.

Raven grinned, obviously proud of her handiwork. "Welcome back."


	4. Sign of Bondage

**Third Chance**

_Ronnoco_

Chapter IV

**Sign of Bondage**

The trio strode down the hall, Terra in between, parading to her bedroom. Proudly, beast boy opened the door. "I fixed it back up when Rae said we might bring you back!" He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Look! I even added a plasma TV!"

Terra chuckled. "Thanks Beast." They stared at each other for a moment, lost in the other's eyes.

"Um, I'll go call the others. You two can, a, hang around for while..." Raven announced, suddenly realizing the awkwardness of the situation, before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

In the main room, safe from the reuniting of Terra and Beast Boy, Raven quickly whipped out her communicator. "Robin? Hello? It's important, please pick up! Rob-"

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

With a smirk of pride, "Terra's back!"

Immediately, Starfire had snatched the yellow device from Robin. "Friend Terra has returned! We _must_ throw a celebration of welcoming in her honor! Oh joyous! Absolutely _glorious_!-" In the background, Robin had his hand on his head, shaking it back and forth. Raven could barely make out Cyborg's remark: "_...shouldn't have let her have all that candy..."_

_Totally ignoring Starfire's excitement, Raven quickly announced that she'd order a pizza then hung up._

* * *

"I missed you so much..." Beast Boy whispered, hugging Terra emotionally.Holding each other, neither could be happier at that very moment, Beast Boy thanking all that was good for bringing her back from death. "I was so, so _scared _when you stayed in that cave, to save the city. And then when you didn't come out... I visited almost every day for three months..." 

Terra let go for a moment, to look Beast Boy in the eyes. He was only a few inches taller now, haven grown quite a bit in the past year. She smiled "You and Raven, you're so _different_ now..."

"Well, it's been a while... and Rae's gone through a lot in the past few months..."

Terra paused for a moment, thinking, then said uneasily "What, what was that red thing on her forehead? I didn't get a good look, but I know it wasn't there before..."

"It's, it's a sort of, _mark_. Terra, maybe you should look in the mirror..."

Looking at Beast Boy skeptically, she went to the adjoining bathroom, looked in the mirror, shrieked, then immediately began scrubbing her forehead vigorously with a washcloth. "Gaa! What is this _thing_! A cult tattoo!"

"No, it's a side effect; the only way to bring you back was to have that too. It's not going to come off, so stop scrubbing or you'll rub a hole in your head..."

"So, why does Raven have one too? Did she die last week or something!"

"No, it's actually more a sort of sign of bondage, to Trigon... Yours is a bond to Rae..."

Terra turned, appearing slightly confused. "So, why did _she _get a 'bond' thingy anyways...?"

"Slade came back."


	5. Removing the Past

Thanks to all my fans:_raises arms dramatically, hears nothing:_ Thanks ,a lot... Well, anyway for those of you waiting for the rae/rob, BE PATIENT! you'll see it start in the next chapter! Besides, right now this is mostly focusing on the friendship behind Terra and Rae, it'll get angstier later... I'm taking it slow... Enjoy! oh yeah, I LOVE reviews, especially with good suggestions in **writing technique** and/or story line. Thanks!

**Third Chance**

_Ronnoco_

Chapter V

**Removing the Past**

"You're kidding! I thought I killed him!"

"Erm, well, you _did_. Trigon brought him back to life, though, so he had a symbol too. Then Slade was made to stalk Rae, then she went on a killing spree, destroyed the world, and lastly, she fixed it."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, a _lot _has happened since you left... If you knew everyone's story, you wouldn't feel so bad about trying to kill us... I think that pretty much everyone's tried to kill another here..."

"So, Slade is gone now, right?"

"We _think _so, yeah..."

That's when there was a loud knock at the door. "Friend Terra! You have returned, is it true? Come out to be welcomed please! Starfire wishes to greet you! I-"

"Star, why don't you go get ready for the party, okay?" Robin quickly suggested, muffled from behind the door.

"But I only wish to..."

Terra opened the door. "Hey Star, Robin. Where's Cy?"

"He's at the video rental. Said that you had to catch up on the past year's best releases.." Raven answered, coming up the hall to where everyone was crowded. Starfire began hugging Terra tightly.

"Friend, it is so good to see you again! For your party of Welcoming, what do you wish for me to cook?"

"Hmm... How about that stuff that tastes like sushi and ice cream? That'd be great." Terra said, gasping for breath from the colossal hug.

"Yes! Glorp it is!" The overexcited alien announced, flying to the kitchen.

Robin shook Terra's hand, staring for a moment at her forehead, but not saying anything, haven guessed the reason behind it. "Glad to have you back. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering how stiff I was for the past while..."

"Well, why doesn't Rae help you detach all that uniform gear, and _BB _can help me clean up in the main room?" Robin suggested, looking rather annoyed at Beast Boy.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault I spilled all that leftover ham on the carpet! They were turning green, I thought they were veggies an-" Beast Boy retorted as they strode down the hall.

Terra giggled as she and Raven returned into the room. "He's so funny..."

"Yep, just as immature as ever... Can never get bored with him..." Raven added, shaking her head with a smirk.

Terra smiled. "Your so different Rae. What happened?"

"I don't have to deal with the same stuff as before, that's all." Answered Raven. Then, a little awkwardly, asked "Did you look in the mirror yet?"

"Yeah, Beast told me..."

"It was the only way, sorry..."

"It's... _alright_. I don't mind. Thanks."

Raven stared at Terra for a moment, apparently trying to figure something out. "Um, Terra, how exactly is that head gear thing attached to your head-?"

"Ahh..." Terra stuttered. She didn't want to admit to Raven her stupidity just then. Trusting Slade so undeniably, allowing him to put her under anesthesia to adhere the uniform into her own body. Into her flesh, into her mind.

"Terra, don't tell me you-..."

"Yeah, it's a, integrated with the nervous system, with his control. That's why I couldn't stop myself..."

"Jeez, I thought you were just being melodramatic... and stupid..."

"Thanks Rae, _really_ means a lot..." said Terra sarcastically, frowning.

"Don't mention it," Raven replied plainly. "Hmm, so should I try ripping it all really fast, or twisting 'till it pops off...?"

"Very funny..."

For a brief moment, neither could do more then grin in the most sincerest way only a friend could. Then, straightening her face rather suddenly, Raven changed the tone: "Okay, tilt your head so I can have a decent look..."

She peered around the fastening, examining the functioning of the equipment, taking note to how it held. "Okay, it obviously isn't _directly _connected to your nerves, I think it transmitted data and information to your brain through electromagnetic waves, with these pulsars here..."Raven determined, poking at one spot, "Then it stays to your head with microscopic stitches, made of some sort of metal thread..." prying carefully at a seam, "...So I'll just use my powers to weave the threading out, and then I'll heal up the stitched area after... Sound good?"

"Uh, sure..." Terra replied, unsteadily.

"Do you have any idea what I just said?"

"Not really..."

"That's okay. I've just been listening to Cy's rambling too much lately, _I _barely know what I just said..." Raven shrugged. "Alright, hold still. This'll only hurt a bit..." Raven began, then, rethinking the situation, "...or a lot. I don't know, I won't feel it... maybe you'll want some painkillers?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that... especially since I have such a headache already..."

"That's just blood rushing to your head," The half-demon answered simply, "you've been dead for a year or so; it should hurt."

"Ha. You're killing me. _Really_. So, where's the extra-strength ibuprofen? Or-"

"Never mind. I got a better idea." Raven interrupted. "I'll use one hand to remove the stitches and the other to heal continuously. Lie down."


	6. Movie Night

Note: thanks loyal readers! anyways,I know a _lot_ of you are wanting the rob-rae thing to happen, andI PROMISE it will, since I want it to happen too, but not for a while, so quit complaining! To quench your thirst, I suggest reading one of my previous works, 'It's Not Your Fault', which is all about Robin and Raven and is a 'companion' sort of thing to this story. Besides, if you hate Terra, this story isn't too bad because it will show both her sides and everyone won't be as forgiveing as they appear so far (hint). Trust me, you'll learn to love it! ANGST!

**Third Chance**

_Ronnoco_

Chapter VI

**Movie Night**

Terra watched as Raven left the room, having finished her work there and now heading to the common area to help Starfire with the glorp. She sighed heavily, rubbing her head, which was surprisingly only sore a very little bit. She turned on the water, and began removing the forsaken cloth, throwing away the memories of her painful past away with it. Stepping into the stall, she recalled the last time she felt the way she did now, long ago on the first day at Titans tower, washing in the similar shower downstairs. It was the same incredible feeling, cleansing herself of the less-honorable past; that emotion deep in the depths of one's heart, the feeling of friendship, love, and of hope. It felt like the dawning of a new age, like you could start all over and not worry about old mistakes. It was truly a fresh life; a third chance, and she wasn't going to mess it up.

* * *

Forty-minutes later, Terra strode into the main room, hair dripping wet, wearing pajama pants and a fitting gray T-shirt, her usual wear for a night of pizza and movies. Raven, shockingly, on the couch cuddled comfortably with Robin, wearing cotton sleep pants and a tank. Terra only got a glimpse though, for a moment later, Beast Boy was dragging her over to the table, spread with eight large pizza boxes, ten bottles of various pop, over two dozen DVD cases, and an overflowing bowl of, what else, glorp. "Okay Terra! It's your night, what movie do you want to watch first?"

Terra picked up the cases, examining each title, while Cyborg turned up the volume on the boom box, blasting some sort of cross of Techno and Rap. "Hmm, what's this one about?" she finally asked, holding a disk up to Beast Boy.

"Oh, that's 'The Day After Tomorrow'. It's got awesome effects, a bunch of natural disasters happen at once and the world is freezing up and this girl gets sick and there's this cancer kid waiting for an ambulance and the dad needs to get to his son and the son is living in the library and, well, I don't want to spoil it... It's an action sort of thing, I think you'd like it." He offered, not stopping for a breath.

"Um, have you guys already _seen_ it?" Terra questioned, not wanting to bore her friends.

"No, I saw the preview trailer at the theater, and I got a summary online." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Okay, let's watch."

Immediately, Robin and Cyborg dropped what they were doing and dashed to the table, their stomachs impatient from Starfire's pleas to wait until Terra, their 'guest of honor', selected a movie.

Raven simply frowned from the couch, muttering something about 'boys', as Beast Boy quickly snatched the Tofu pizza and slid the disk into the DVD player. Starfire pushed the bowl towards Terra "Glorp?" she asked , hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll throw some in a dish..." Terra replied nervously, backing away slowly from her over-joyous friend. As Terra got together a massive supply of food, starved from not haven had anything in well over a year, Starfire sat down in a recliner by the couch, Cyborg took the other, and Robin snuggled back to his spot beside Raven. Beast Boy, however, remained by her side. She glanced back over at the couch. "Um, Beast Boy," she whispered, "are they _dating_?"

"You could say that... A lot has changed since you left. I guess this is one." He whispered back, suppressing a snicker. He then took her hand, blushing a palpable crimson across his green face, and led her to the couch, laying contentedly on the opposite side of Raven and Robin.

The movie began, the room's lights dimming off, leaving the Titans in the distinct glow of the television. Terra smiled sweetly to herself, scooting closer to her Beast Boy. She glanced over at Raven, enjoying herself in very much the same way, and exchanged grins of trusting happiness. Finally, it seemed, everything was smooth sailing...


	7. Dreamland

HEY! sorry i haven't updated in ages, i was in CAN CUN! Woo Hoo! I have a tan! yea... anyways, now we _really_ get into the plot of the story, for this is where it all begins...

**Third Chance**

_Ronnoco_

Chapter VII

**Dreamland**

For a strange feeling inside, Terra glanced over to Raven, still perfectly content resting on her Wonder Boy's chest. Her eyes appeared only vaguely aware of the television screen, where people were presently struggling to not be swept off by a huge wave, on the verge of drowsing off. Terra looked up to her own boyfriend, who, surprising at it sounds, wasn't glued to the screen as usual. He was watching another thing, very intently, focusing all attention upon it. He was watching Terra.

His eyes smiled when they met, a romantic scheme slowing concocting in his devious mind. "It's getting cold," he announced to no one in particular, still grinning at Terra, "I'm going to get some pillows and blankets from the closet. This _is_ an all-nighter, isn't it?"

He stood up, stretched exaggeratedly, before extending his hand to his beloved. "Join me?"

**

* * *

**

In the hall leading to the blanket closet, Terra suddenly stopped walking. Beast Boy turned around. Terra just smiled slyly; he grinned, cornered. Soon enough, they were in each other arms, in a deep, passionate kiss. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he felt a tongue pressed firmly against his lips, pulling her towards himself. It was a brand-new feeling, to love someone and have them love you back so incredibly, so much ardor and depth in every nerve. Yet, there was still that lingering thought in the back of his head. That thought that told him not to trust her, that she would do something like that to him again, that she would leave him... But such a thought was far too _distant_, too _ridiculous_, too _devastating _to actually happen, so he pushed it back in his head again and ignored it.

Terra paused in her kiss for far a moment. It was an incredibly odd feeling, a frightening apprehension more like, in the very foremost part or her head. A pounding had begun relentlessly, holding in it an incomprehensible thought, blurred by the enormous pain. A horrid headache.

Holding her forehead firmly, she broke away into a huddle.

"Terra, what's wrong!"

"I-don't-know..." Terra moaned back, clenching her head. The throbbing pain was unbelievably agonizing, a tear forming down her cheek. It pounded from the inside in an unusual way, causing floods of horrible feeling. Guilt, grief, hopelessness, fear; all swept across her mind, the pain becoming more and more unbearable, eating up every bit of strength and pride she had ever possessed.

"What is it? A migraine?..."

She didn't hear him though, the pain pounding her ears and clouding her mind. All Terra could hear was a faint noise of agony, a groaning of utter anguish... then a scream

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy, sensing the obvious danger, immediately swept Terra up and rushed back to the main room. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all crowded about the same spot, each arguing and worried. From that couch came a truly bizarre sound, as though some one was choking, _drowning_...

He looked over the back of the sofa to find Raven in a horrible spasm; her eyes were closed, however screwed up in a very grotesque way, her hands clenching at her throat gasping for breath, apparently unconscious of her friends around her. She was breathing in a struggle, her feet pressed against the cushions in pathetic support, chest rising and falling very fast and off-beat in desperation. She seemed like she was drowning. Cyborg's cable-cam whizzed out of one of his fingers, and (as Starfire gasped) shoved it expertly down Raven's throat. His eyes drifted away from everyone else for a moment, before quickly withdrawing the device, provoking more choking. "Damn it, nothing...all right, stand back..." Cyborg ordered, a needle flipping out of his left pointer finger. He drove it into her neck, the serum seeping in easily, immediately relaxing her muscles. And she fell silent.

Everyone was quiet for that moment, utterly shocked. "Take her to the wing, now.." Cyborg motioned to Robin, who was rather shaken up himself.

"What just, what just happened-?" Beast Boy pleaded as Robin left the room, carrying Raven. "What's wrong with Rae?"

"I don't know... I only have a feeling..." Cyborg replied. Terra couldn't help but notice an odd look flash across his face as he said that, a look directed to herself... "Like a bad dream or something..."


	8. Repercussions

**Third Chance**

_Ronnoco_

Chapter VIII

**Repercussions**

Terra rounded a corner, walking briskly along the tower's many corridors alone. She was rather bothered by what had happened to her friend; that definitely wasn't normal for Raven, she knew that much. Little more though, since Cyborg had told no one else to come when he left to follow Robin. But now, in the enveloping darkness of the night, everyone was surely asleep and Terra could easily escape to the clinic to visit. Maybe Raven would be awake now and could recall what had happened?

Cautiously, she opened the clinic door and tip-toed in. Robin was splayed out lazily on a chair in the corner, drooling as he slept. In the bed, of course, lie Raven. She was hooked up to an I.V., various screens around her monitoring her every aspect, wrapped lovingly in a blanket; she glanced up from the magazine she was reading. "Oh, hey Terra..." Raven said in an abnormally soft voice. "Sorry, I can't really talk, the stuff's only just beginning to wear off..."

"So, how are you feeling, what happened?" Terra whispered, afraid of disturbing the room's quiet.

"Oh, it was, um..._nothing_..." Raven replied, hiding behind her magazine uncomfortably.

"Nothing?" Terra asked skeptically. "But you were practically _dying_ out there! You should've seen yourself!..."

"It was _nothing_, okay!" Raven barked, using the only other volume her throat could produce. Terra stepped back slightly, surprised by Raven's sudden aggressiveness. Robin stirred in his chair. She then turned on her side away from Terra, continuing with her magazine, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Raven, I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything..." Terra pleaded, only to get silence in return. "Listen, if we're going to be a team again, you need to talk to me. Trust me and-"

"You just don't get it Terra, do you! You can't just waltz back in here and pretend nothing happened! That you _betrayed_ us! That you _tried to kill _us!" She exploded, spinning around, hands glowing with her dark, crackling magic. Glaring for a moment, Raven took a few deep breaths. "...That you drowned me..."

Terra stared at Raven, startled by the accusations. She could feel another one of those horrible headaches coming on, dead-center at the front of her head, intense and powerful. She looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry Rae, you're right... I've done terrible things..." She glanced back up, watching as Raven nodded her head slightly while thinking to herself.

"It's not your fault... I just thought I was ready, ready to forgive you, to trust you... I'm too scared though...I didn't mean to come on so hard, I'm just a little off from the drugs..." Raven laughed at the last part, before turning back over in her bed and falling asleep. Terra left for her own bedroom, thinking the entire time, getting only a few hours of sleep. She felt scared, of _herself_.


End file.
